


Walking the Dog

by Erebos Eros (ereboseros)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Dog Play, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Multi, Muzzles, Pet Play, Public Sex, Scat, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereboseros/pseuds/Erebos%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's a good boy? Ryuji is a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written back when the first English trailers were coming out. Apologies for divergence with actual game characterization. The thirst was (and still is) real.

"Hey, [protag]," Ryuji whispered through his muzzle as he walked on padded hands and knees on the secluded path of the park, "you think Ann is okay?"

"Worried about her?" [protag] asked with a small grin, walking Ryuji on a leash. "Don't be. She's much more flexible than us, I'm sure she'll have no problem squeezing in and out."

"Still..."

"Shh." [protag] shushed him. "Good dogs don't talk."

Ryuji snickered, but he quieted down after that. Fortunately, it was the beginning of summer, so despite the breeze it was still warm enough for him to walk naked on all four with his friend, exposed for the world to see. They had done nothing yet; Ryuji had just gotten undressed and [protag] had been walking him for a short while, but he was already dripping precum on the path as he walked. He loved being out in public like this, with nothing on his skin but the outside air.

As they walked between the dim light of two street lamps along the path, Ryuji suddenly raised his head as he heard a gasp.

A couple stared at him and [protag] as they walked by each other. Ryuji felt very exposed, but he held his head up high, proud and aroused, a mask hiding the upper part of his face. The woman nervously clutched at the hem of her short skirt as they crossed each other. Glancing back at her as she passed him, Ryuji saw that she was not wearing any underwear, and her thighs had sticky white smeared between them. He grinned as he looked back ahead, feeling his perversity comforted.

"Them too, huh," [protag] spoke once the couple was out of sight.

Ryuji nodded.

[protag] grinned mischievously and adjusted his hard cock in his pants. "Nice."

More than nice, if you asked Ryuji. He loved shocking people. It gave him a nice rush and sometimes, like right now, it gave him a nice erection. But with his mouth and hands blocked off, he'd have to either rely on [protag] for relief, or...

Pulling on the leash, he headed for the grass off the path.

"What is it, boy?" [protag] playfully asked before following him, letting Ryuji take the lead.

Ryuji led him to an small mound in the grass, where an out of service streetlamp stood. He pretended to sniff around a bit, then, with [protag] looking down at him from the side, Ryuji raised his right leg, exposing his hard cock red from arousal and the slightly cool breeze, and waited. As soon as [protag] crooned "good boy," Ryuji began to piss, more or less against the street lamp. Being hard made it difficult to aim to the side, and soon he had to readjust, sitting on his heels with his legs spread wide to not soak his doggy mittens. In the quiet of the night, the only sounds were both boys' breath and the sound of liquid hitting the short grass in soft patters, like the rain in Spring.

"Good boy," [protag] crooned again. "Piss all you got. Smells so good." Stepping closer, he took Ryuji's captive hands in his, putting his fake paws against his hips and hurriedly removing Ryuji's muzzle before pressing Ryuji's head against the crotch of his black pants. "Smell that?" he asked, Ryuji's nose pressing against his erection. "That's how horny you make me, Ryuji."

Ryuji sniffed deeply into the musk of [protag]'s sweaty crotch mixed with his precum in the confine of his pants as his stream of piss dwindled to nothing, but he wasn't done. Not yet. Licking his lips, he stepped away from [protag], then turned his back to him before arching his back and sticking his ass in the air.

[protag] sucked in a breath at the sight. "That's... that's not how dogs do it," he said, but he didn't actually care. Ryuji was going to shit for him.

And Ryuji did exactly that, pushing and grunting as his dick leaked even more precome on the grass, hard and neglected between Ryuji's legs. [protag] was not that hot about scat, but he just loved to watch Ryuji's ass twitch, and his hole open and close, as if begging to be filled, be it with a thick log or a thick dick.

He watched, fascinated, as Ryuji's balls contracted and moved high and closer to Ryuji's dick every time he pushed more of a great big shit out. Ryuji's moans filled the air as he built a nice pile; he even came a bit as he pushed a particularly thick piece out, letting out a bit of come on the grass.

"Good boy," [protag] purred as Ryuji finished, and he led him away from the smell despite Ryuji's sensitive cock making him jolt with every step. "Who deserves a good belly rub?" he asked as he turned Ryuji over on his back, hard cock resting on his abdomen. "Why, it's you~" and without further ado, he began vigorously jerking Ryuji off.

Ryuji came with a shout in no time at all, , squirming on the grass, ropes of cum hitting his chest. He let his legs fall wide apart as [protag] finished him off by rolling his balls between his leather-clad finger. "Good boy," he stretched to speak against Ryuji's lips, crowning his beautifully obscene release with a kiss.

"You dogs," Ann whisper-shouted as she joined them. "I've been looking for you two forever!"

[protag] got up, grinning, and held tight onto Ryuji's leash as Ryuji got on all fours again and panted as if excited to see Ann. "How did it go?"

"Piece o'cake," Anne replied as she walked up to them to plant a deep kiss on [protag]'s mouth, playing with his tongue as Ryuji nuzzled the crotch of her cat burglar costume, sniffing in deeply. Her smell was even stronger than [protag]'s. Then again, the thrill of the steal was what got her motor revving.

"Good boy," she said as she combed her fingers through Ryuji's bleached hair. "You want your reward, don't you? Yes you do," and she unzipped her bodysuit, slowly, past her crotch and up over her ass. "Come smell your reward," she continued as she grabbed Ryuji's head and forced it up against her lips.

Ryuji moaned. Her hairy lips were soaked and pressed against his face. He had no choice but to breathe in her scent, and was rewarded with even more moisture dripping down his chin.

"What a well-behaved dog," Ann panted, even more aroused at the thought of what she was going to do out here in the open. "He's such a good dog, I don't know if he'll know what to do if I do this," she said as she turned around, then got down on all four, legs spread wide for Ryuji.

Ryuji definitely knew what to do. With a mock bark, he mounted Ann like an animal, and her wet cunt immediately yield for his cock. "Yes! Fuck!" she breathed out, trying to be quiet despite how horny she was.

Ryuji, however, barely had time to start thrusting that something cold and wet touched his own hole. "Pardon the intrusion~" [protag] singsonged, wiping Ryuji's ass with a wipe before drizzling some lube from a travel sized bottle over the puckered hole. "Open up for me," [protag] said, and pushed his cock inside.

Thanks to Ryuji relieving himself earlier, [protag]'s cock easily slipped all the way in, making Ryuji grunt at the feeling of fullness.

They had trouble keeping a steady rhythm going between all three of them, but they eventually managed to do so long enough for their sensitive bodies to reach climax. Ryuji was the first to come, fucking and being fucked, filling Ann with his cum and whipping it into a frothy mess from [protag] still fucking him in the ass. Ann came second, elbows nearly giving out, pussy grasping at Ryuji's spent dick deliciously. [protag] came last, all too happy to get to come inside Ryuji for once, condoms in his pockets but forgotten in the heat of the action.

"Fuck, you guys are heavy," Ann moaned from the bottom of the pile. "I gotta piss now..."

"Ann, sweet Ann," Ruyji moaned above her, "can I make you squirt it out?"

Normally, Ann would have said no. She always got embarrassed whenever one of the boys made her squirt. Tonight, however, thanks to her little dance with security systems, the heat still burned in her groin. "Fuck, do it."

After [protag] pulled out, Ryuji turned around so his head was over Ann's ass. He fingered her briefly to get his fingers slick, loving the way the aftershocks of her orgasms still grabbed at his fingers, then he roughly rubbed her clit, quickly.

"Fuck! Not so hard," she panted out, "I just came!"

Ryuji left up on the pressure a bit, but still moved just as quickly to overwhelm Ann, and it soon paid off.

"Fuck! It's coming... it's coming..." She grunted and forced her pelvic muscles to relax even as they winded for orgasm. "Fucking piss!" she shouted as she came, every spasm of her cunt forcing a mini torrent of piss for her, making her moan wantonly every time. She pissed for what seemed forever, stimulated by Ryuji rubbing circles around her clit gently.

"You're so pretty when you squirt," Ryuji told her softly once she was done pissing, giving her left cheek a kiss before getting up.

"Footsteps," [protag] warned, and they fled into the night, not even taking time to fix their clothes.

When the police arrived to investigate, they were nowhere to be found. The only trace of their activities was a pile of shit daintily hidden under a wet wipe.


End file.
